Currently, there are many baby changing pads in the market. When using these changing pads, a person has to pull a baby's leg(s) up to remove the dirty diaper, clean baby's stool and urine, and put a new diaper on. If the new diaper is not placed in a desired position in the first attempt, the person has to pull the baby's leg(s) up again to adjust the diaper position. Pulling baby's leg(s) up makes lower part of body higher than top part of the baby, which can result in an infant spilling milk. In addition, lifting baby's leg(s) can make the baby uncomfortable and cause the baby to cry and resist diaper changing, which can prolongs the diaper changing process. For a weaker infant, a lengthy diaper changing process can increase the possibility of catching cold.
In view of the above problems, there is a need for a novel baby cleaning and changing pad to make the process easier and faster.